All for a double suicide
by laylishane
Summary: When Dazai decides he wants to Double suicide with his old Port mafia friend, Akuma , he makes sure Aku has no regrets before he dies. [BoyXBoy] lemon


A/N: Please Review, It's my first Published Male reader Lemon, so enjoy.

"Ah my cute little Aku! Care to do a double suicide with me?" I asked hugging Aku with an iron grip.

"No thanks , I'm not going to die a virgin." Aku replied pushing me away.

"Is that what you're worried about? I lost my virginity at 15! You are 19 and you still haven't lost it?! Outrageous!" I said dramatically.

"S-Shut up." Aku said Blushing.

I put my hand at the back of his head , tangling my fingers in his black hair while leaning into him.

"Oh well ,I'll just have to take your virginity." I faked a sigh.

His eyes were wide and he was going to say something so I took the chance to French kiss him.

Aku let out a mewl and gripped my arms .

I pulled away to see Aku's Red face.

"Heh that's not the end." I smirked while pinning him down on to the couch.

I kissed his neck smirking when he moaned.

I sucked on that spot leaving red marks right down on the spot.

He squirmed as I pulled off his shirt, smirking at the sight of his pale skin and pearly nubs.

I went to his nipples and kissed and sucked at them.

"A-Ah~" Aku moaned.

I rolled one with my teeth and rubbed the other with my fingers.

"Ah!A-Aaah! D-Dazai~!" Aku moaned.

I pulled away and kiss down to Aku's waistline.

I pulled his pants and boxers down .

I looked at his naked body and grinned at his red face,kiss swollen lips, neck littered with hickeys.

I went down to his member and gave it a quick lick.

"Ah~!" Aku gasped and moaned.

I took his whole member In my mouth and licked and sucked on it.

" A-Ah! N-No Aah~! D-Dazai~! Nnn~ S-Stop !" Aku moaned .

"The mouth lies to all while the eyes tell only the truth." I say looking at his lust filled eyes before going back to sucking and licking.

"A-Ah~!" Aku moaned loudly as I licked past the slit of his Member.

'God Aku you are too cute.'

I held on to his hips as he squirmed while letting out lewd moans.

"A-Ah~! Nghh~! D-Dazai ~!" Aku moaned Grasping at my hair.

"Aah~!"Aku moaned before releasing into my mouth.

I looked directly at him and swallowed it all watching his face go even redder than it already was.

"Koshiteru , Akuma ." I said before French kissing him again.

I smirked into the kiss when I felt something at my thigh.

I pulled away with a trail of saliva still connecting us.

"So it just takes an 'I love you', and a kiss to turn you on? How easy." I say smirking at his erect member.

"N-No—T-That's—T-This I-Is—mph!" He tries to say before I kiss him again.

I press a finger in Aku's entrance making him pull away and cry out.

"A-Ah! I-It h-hurts!D-Dazai! S-St—Ah~!" Aku cried before moaning as I rubbed a certain place with my finger.

"A-Ah~!" Aku moaned .

I unbuttoned my dress shirt and unbuttoned my pants, then flipping Aku around and positioning my member at His entrance.

"W-Wait! D-Dazai!T-That's N-Not going t—" Aku stuttered before he let out a cry of pain when I thrusted inside.

"P-Please! Ah! I-It h-hurts!" Aku cried tears almost falling from his eyes.

"S-So tight." I mutter.

I kiss shoulder and wait for him to adjust to my size then I started thrusting into him.

"Ah~! Dazai~!Ngh..Aah~!" Aku moaned.

I kept thrusting harder and faster.

"Aah~!Dazai~" Aku moaned.

I turned him around and saw his lewd expressions.

"Ah~! Dazai~! It's warm haa ~! So warm ~!" Ari moaned in bliss.

"So You Love it already?" I ask.

He clings on to me, hugging me tightly as I thrusted in.

His cheeks were bright red and his eyes had unshed tears.

"S-So Warm ~" he moaned .

I smirked kissing his neck.

I slammed into his prostate and he moaned loudly.

"A-Aanh~!"

I continued slamming into him at that exact place.

"D-Da...Dazai!" Aku moaned before releasing.

I released inside of him and grinned at his hot expression.

"I guess no suicide for a while.. I wanna do that again!" I said enthusiastically.

"N-No! Not today at least...I won't be able to move if I do it with you twice in a row…" Aku said Blushing brightly.

I get off from on top of him and pick him up carrying him to his room .

I changed him into a shirt ,shorts, and boxers.

I lay him down on his bed and sit next to him.

"Fine,Fine..Just go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." I said laying down next to him.

-morning-

I felt a soft and warm thing wrapped around me so I cuddled it closer.

When I opened my eyes I saw Aku cutely hugging me while sleeping.

I pulled his small form so he reached my face and I simply gave him a quick kiss.

I smirked at how he didn't wake up.

I pulled down his shorts and boxers.

Round 2 was great ~!


End file.
